A Cindirella story o0?
by Prue Halliwell Snape
Summary: MIld Slash. Situado en la primera guerra. Ciertos merodeadores deciden contraer matrimonio, pero eso implica toda una travesía, sobrevivirán a lo que todas las parejas pasan para tener la boda de sus sueños?
1. Default Chapter

Bueno, dedicada para el clan Amores Perros. Esta historia es de humor y romance. Es yaoi o mild slash, esto es Relaciones chico/Chico. si tienes algun problema con esto, por favor no la leas, evítate un mal rato y que te quede un mal sabor de boca.

Agradezco a Marlene por la idea, ella fue la que me lanzó el reto. Es una historia mas o menos cortita, espero les guste y les haga reír, calculo unos cinco capítulos máximo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La mañana despuntaba en el horizonte y los jóvenes Sirius Black Y Remus Lupin yacían sentados viendo el amanecer. estaban cansados después de arduo trabajo para la orden. Tenían que "dobletear" pues cubrían a Lily y James Potter que estaban atendiendo un embarazo de alto riesgo.

Sirius se tornó para contemplar a Remus. La luz del saliente sol iluminaba su rostro de una manera muy especial, resaltando el brillo de sus ojos, su piel , pálida como siempre, lo hacía ver como un ángel. El brillo de su cabello, Sirius lo veía y sentía que se volvía a enamorar de él.

Remus sintió la mirada y se tornó a ver a su acompañante, una sonrisa en sus labios

"pasa algo, Sirius?"

"Te ves tan lindo, Moony" Sirius respondió embelesado

Remus sintió como un rubor teñía sus mejillas, nunca entendió como Sirius Black, el chico mas guapo de Hogwarts, capaz de tener a cualquier hombre o mujer, estaba a su lado.  
"No puedo verme lindo, " dijo sonriendo "Estoy muerto de cansancio te juro que es la última vez que hago el trabajo de Prongs"Sirius le retiró un mechón de cabellito de la cara y le murmuró al oído "Aun cansado te ves hermoso, y has dicho eso desde que Prongs se fue de luna de miel""Si bueno, pero esa vez hablé de pura envidia, ahora lo digo en serio"Sirius frunció el entrecejo "¿Envidias a James por casarse con Lily?""No, Padfoot, sabes que te amo a tí mas que a nada en el mundo" Remus sonrió pacientemente

"Envidio a James porque se casó. Punto"

"Moony, podrías explicarme eso? " Sirius hizo un esfuerzo por no reír "No digo que no serías una hermosa novia , pero...""ja ja!" Rió Remus con sarcasmo "Lo que quisiera es que hubiera una ceremonia para reforzar nuestro compromiso, en el que pudiera crearse un nexo espiritual irrompible..eso es lo que quiero""Corrígeme si me equivoco, ¿no eras tu quien declaraba tener temor al compromiso? ""Lo tenía" Aceptó Remus "Pero esto es distinto, te amo demasiado y sé que contigo quiero estar el resto de mi vida, por tí y contigo, Sirius Black quiero comprometerme de por vida""Wow, Remus, ¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio?" Sirius tenía una mirada pícara y sus ojos brillaban"Sirius, no te burles" Por mucho que lo amara, Remus sabía que Padfoot no era exactamente sentimental"Cielo" Sirius se aproximó a él "No me burlo, yo he querido lo mismo desde antes que James se le declarara a Lily , fue tanto lo que él me escuchó que decidió proponerle matrimonio a Lily" besó sus labios suavemente y después lo miró a los ojos para demostrarle cuan en serio hablabaMoony sonrió y regresó el beso; cuando lo rompió habló tan suave y tan cerca de Sirius que con sus palabras sus labios acariciaban los de Padfoot"Si tan sólo fuera posible" Suspiró finalmente apartándose de Sirius con cierto pesar"¿Moony?""¿Paddy?" Respondió Remus sonriente, Sirius tenía ojitos de cachorrito como siempre que planeaba una travesura.Pero de repente cambió. Se puso serio y de pie. Lo cual puso a Remus de pie también. El sol salía y se reflejaba majestuosamente en el cabello de Sirius, que se arrodilló como los caballeros y dijo solemnemente"¿Me harías el grato honor de casarte conmigo?""si tan solo hubiera una manera" Suspiró mientras acariciaba el rostro de Sirius. Para Remus este gesto era mas que suficiente, se sentía feliz de que Sirius lo quisiera también, pero sabía que era sólo un sueño... una fantasía de cuento de hadas que nunca haría realidad."Pero Moony, hay una manera!" La sonrisa de Sirius era aun mas pronunciada"¿A que te refieres?" Remus frunció el entrecejo"En mis investigaciones para la orden" Comenzó "Descubrí que en ciertos lugares.... ciertos ministerios de magia y muggles aceptan la unión de parejas como nosotros, en Helsinki y Massachussets tienen una ceremonia preciosa""Sirius.." Remus levantó una ceja"si, amor?""Dumbledore nunca te mandaría a investigar donde podemos casarnos""Bueno..no," admitió Sirius " pero sí me mandó a esos lugares, yo sólo cumplí con mi deber rápidamente y aproveché para.... conocer la región. Sabes que adoro viajar.. soy un espíritu libre."

"Eso sí eres..." sonrió el hombre lobo

"Moony, no quiero romper el romanticismo del momento, pero una piedra está encajándose en mi rodilla con la firme intención de hacerla sangrar, así que apreciaría mucho una respuesta afirmativa para poderme levantar y besarte sin tener que salir a San Mungo inmediatamente.."

Con una carcajada Remus levantó a Sirius y lo besó en la boca robándole el aliento "claro que quiero casarme contigo Sirius Black"Con una sonrisa Sirius sacó una caja con un medallón "Quería darte un anillo, pero no creo que un diamante sobreviviría tus transformaciones"

Remus se sentía en un sueño mientras dejó que Sirius le colocara el medallon y le besara el cuello. Entre sensuales besos y mordiscos Sirius le dijo al oído "Listo para salir del clóset?"

"Yo s" sonrió Lupin "Y tú?"

Sirius se levantó la túnica dejando ver una camiseta que decía "Yo no soy gay, pero mi novio s" su carismática sonrisa y el brillo pícaro en su cara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, pues lo que sigue es Remus con complejo de Cenicienta, y como la comunidad mágica reaccionará a esto, espero que les haya hecho reír por otra causa que no sea lo mal escrito que está, perdon a las miembros de la orden Siriusiana, pero las fans de Amores Perros somos muchas.

Cybergalletas!


	2. Elvis y los presleyterianos

James Potter no se esperaba tener enfrente esa visión: sus mejores amigos, Sirius Black Y Remus Lupin en la puerta , ambos con cara de estar planeando la mejor travesura del mundo..  
  
"Bueno que se traen? Espero que no sea una broma que no pueda realizar, porque no puedo darle disgustos a Lily"  
  
"ninguna broma" Dijo Sirius radiante "esto es muy en serio"  
  
La voz de Lily interrumpió "James? quien es?"  
  
"Padfoot y Moony" Suspiró James, "pasen, ¿quieren café?"  
  
Una vez que los cuatro estaban en la cocina tomando té , café y leche. James dijo  
  
"Habla, Black, tienes cara de haber hecho la mejor travesura de Hogwarts"  
  
Sirius se sonrojó y dijo "James, Lily, son ustedes las primeras personas a quienes les comparto el motivo de mi felicidad, " carraspeó para denotar la seriedad del momento "YO, Sirius Black, galán de Toda la comunidad mágica"  
  
Lily, James y Remus intercambiaron miradas  
  
"Contraeré matrimonio en próximas fechas"  
  
Lily escupió la leche, James miraba sospechosamente a Remus y Remus soltó una carcajada  
  
"Te casas!?!?" Lily preguntó entre tosidas "¿Con quien? ¿Con Remus?"  
  
Ahora fue turno de Remus de escupir el café  
  
"James prometiste no decirle a nadie!!" Reclam  
  
"Yo no dije nada Moony" Dijo James con profunda inocencia en su voz  
  
"Dejense de bromas!" Dijo Lily  
  
En realidad no es broma, Evans" Sirius la miró estupefacto "Me caso con Remus"  
  
"No puedes porque A) Es hombre y b) es hombre"  
  
"que elocuente cariño" Dijo James entre sarcástico y sorprendido  
  
"Lily" suspiró Remus "Somos pareja desde nuestro quinto año, James es el único que lo sabe, nunca te preguntaste porque nunca tuvimos novia?"  
  
"En realidad no, " admitió Lily "Siempre pense que porque eran tan arrogantes que pensaban que ninguna chica de Hogwarts los merecía, pero ya que lo mencionas..." los miró aun queriendo convencerse  
  
"Espero que eso no cambie tus sentimientos hacia nosotros"  
  
"Pues si, me hace admirarlos mas... aun no lo puedo creer" Dijo una estupefacta Lily  
  
"Mala idea decir eso , cielo" James movió la cabeza  
  
Sirius se inclinó y besó apasionadamente a Remus  
  
"VAYA!" Lily tenía la boca abierta  
  
"Te lo dije , amor" James ya estaba acostumbrado a eso y mas  
  
"Felicidades, pero, como es que se van a casar?"  
  
"Verás , Lily" dijo Sirius triunfante "Descubrí que hay lugares donde es legal... y lo haremos ahi"  
  
"Oh por Dios, conociendote Sirius Black, te casará un Elvis Presley"  
  
"un quien!?!?" Sirius Remus y James fruncieron el entrecejo  
  
"Elvis Presley" suspiró Lily recordando que era la única de familia muggle "un cantante muggle norteamericano que logró tener varios seguidores que se "disfrazan" de él y celebran matrimonios en las vegas  
  
Los merodeadores caninos intercambiaron miradas  
  
"Suena perfecto" dijeron sonrientes  
  
"Oh cielos" suspiró James que conocía bien esa cara

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

YO dije que era cortito, ahora voy con el teacher

Cybergalletitas


End file.
